INO INTRUSION!
by MasterSage1493
Summary: Naruto and Hinata go on a mission together… Alone. Little do they realize that a very angry, disappointed Ino is spying on them. Right when things get good…  ACTION PACKED adventure! Funny NaruHina RomanceHumorAdventure.
1. Ino's dissapointment

Disclaimer: I don't own _anything…_ including Naruto. I hate everybody. Satisfied?

INO INTRUSION

**Summary: Naruto and Hinata go on a mission together… Alone. Little do they realize that a very angry, disappointed Ino is spying on them. Right when things get good… Funny. **

**Read everything: No skipping! Oh, and please review (my first fic)**

Naruto stood before The Fifth Hokage and looked at her with disbelief.

"Me and Ino! You have got to be kidding me! Might as well send me myself!!" After all, it'll only slow down the mission with Naruto carrying Ino's unconscious body around. Tsunade had a look of agreement just as Ino walked in.

"Crap," thought Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama, you called…" Ino said.

"Ah, yes. You have a mission with Naruto." said Hokage.

--INNER INO -- **YES!! ME AND NARUTO!!!! VICTORY!**--

"Here are the instructions," said Tsunade.

Naruto looked at the paper. "Scroll recovery. Hmm…. Seems easy! Yes!"

Ino didn't look at her paper. She was thinking.

--INNER INO-- **FINALLY SOME ONE-ON-ONE WITH NARUTO!!!!**—

**ALRIGHT! THE MISSION BEGINS!**

The next day, Naruto woke up early for his mission. He decided to do some early morning exercises and training before his mission.

He approached the gates of Konoha. Naruto's eyes filled with pleasure at the sight of the gates… only to be washed away at the sight of ino.

"Hey-hey Naruto," Ino said sassily.

"H-hi Ino… eheh… woo!" he added sarcastically.

Tsunade greeted them both. "All right. Naruto! Ready!?

"Yes ma'am!"

"OK!! Ino… you (on the other hand) have a different mission."

"WHAT!!!" Ino exclaimed.

Tsunade said, "Yah, sorry," she paused. "Well here you go" She roughly handed her the instructions.

Ino cried, "D-Ranked: COW HEARDING!"

Tsunade spoke, "Mmmh. Off you go."

Ino: "I hate everybody."

-Naruto's mind-

Something is going on here. Wait a minute; I know what's going on. Tsu… hey! Ino's leaving! Yes!... I'm hungry… (A.D.D much?)

Naruto… He thought he heard something.

"NARUTO!" screamed Tsunade.

"Oh yes… Yes?"

"Hinata will be taking Ino's place"

Ino down the road: "AARRRGH!!"

Then Hinata appeared from behind Tsunade (don't worry, nothing was going on.) She was slightly blushing and both index fingers met before waving a hello to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,"

"HINATA-CHAN!!"

"So, shall you two be off?" asked the fifth.

"Yes!"

Hinata now felt very nervous around her crush. She gazed at his handsome 14-year-old face (Their 14. Thought I might add that in somewhere.) She slowly breathed out. "Haaaaaah," she sight dreamily.

"Oi! Hinata-chan! Catch up!"

"Oh, coming Naruto-kun."

"All right. OFF WE GO!!!" He stopped there: his left leg in the air and his right arm up in the air, bent at his elbow. He returned to his original position.

"Eheh… um... Hinata-chan… Which way do we go??"

She giggled. "This way, Naruto-kun. "

"Hehe… Thanks Hinata-chan!"

And with that they headed into the forest.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Ino SPIYING ON THIRE LITTLE MISSION! WHATS GOING ON HERE… AND WHAT TO COME OF NARUTO AND HINATA'S MISSION!**

**STAY TUNED: NEXT CHAPTER! **

Copyright©MasterSage1493 lol


	2. Get ready! Hina & Naru!

Disclaimer: I already cried my eyes out the first time! All right... here it goes: I'm dirt poor: I don't own Naruto or anything else. Sheesh….

INO INTRUSION

Chapter II

**Summary: Naruto and Hinata go on a mission together… Alone. Little do they realize that a very angry, disappointed Ino is spying on them. Right when things get good… Funny NaruHina. **

**Read everything: No skipping! Oh, and please review (my first fic)**

Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Hinata-chan! So…! Just the two of us. He…" he shouldn't of added.

She blushed. "Yah.. the two of us."

"You did bring your tent, right Hinata?

"Of course Naruto-kun. Why?"

"Good. That'll have to do for both of us." He kept on walking like he simply complimented on the weather.

She became scarlet. 'Me, and Naruto-kun. So close…'

"Are you o.k. Hinata-chan?" he asked tenderly. It made her blush even more.

"Oh, yes Naruto-kun. You can share tents with me." She smiled.

"Oh you're the best Hinata-chan!" his stomach rumbled, "I wonder what there is to eat in this forest."

Hinata found some fruit and handed it to him. She blushed. "Here Naruto-kun,"\

"Wow Hinata! Thanks! You're the best Hinata-chan" Oh how she loved this kid.

She dropped her apple. "oh!" Naruto looked at the fallen apple. He closed his eyes and smiled his famous grin.

"'Ts all right Hinata-chan. Have mine." Hinata blushed. She smiled and gladly took the apple from her crush.

"Thank you very much Naruto-kun." She told him

He closed his eyes and grinned.

**--- Atop the trees of the Konoha forest, **

**above Naruto and Hinata sharing their fruit--- **

Ino looked as shocked and angry as ever.

"Hinata and Naruto! My man!!" She cried.

---INNER INO--- "DON'T CRY YOU BABY! YOU MUST CONTINUE WATCHING THEM!---

'Look at them. So happy. Just wait Naruto, you'll see. Who you'll like after this mission.'

Ino evilly followed them until they stopped. They began setting up their tent. Wait… tent. No tents! Oh my goodness what is Naruto doing in Hinata's tent. ---INNER INO--- "ARRRGGG! ILL GET HIM. ILL GET MY ULTIMITE SEXY ON WHEN HE COMES BACK!!!"---

"OH im so confused.

**---Back to Naruto and Hinata,**

**still walking on their path looking for a camp ground--- **

(Ino's story kinda gets a little ahead. Thought it might be interesting…)

"… and then Kiba said…" Naruto was about to deliver his punch line when Hinata interrupted.

"Byakugan!" She then realized it was nothing (INO TOOK A SHARP BREATH.)

"Sorry Naruto."

"Oh that's ok Hinata-chan. It's a great thing that your protecting us. You know I feel safe around you Hinata-chan."

"Thanks Naruto-kun. Oh, yes, please continue with your story."

"Ya, ok! Well then… (and here is where I have writers block. I cannot create a funny joke. Just laugh and try and fall into the moment. C'mon. Hinata is laughing. Bear with me.. lol)

Hinata began to laugh hysterically. Having her crush tell her a funny joke was not only _funny_, but it was also very… pleasant….

**---Ino---**

"AAARGGGGGG!!!

**---Back to story line!!---**

They found a clearing and decided to set up camp. Naruto erected the tent and found the fire wood and prepared the fire and, well, everything else. He gently insisted on Hinata just resting inside the tent while she really was watching Naruto (and his 10 clones helping him) work. She sighed and gazed at the hard working Naruto. She blushed.

After all the work, he quickly rushed into the tent and laid next to Hinata. Naruto was tired so he ripped of his shirt (STOP! HES JUST GOING TO SHOWER FOLKS!!) and ran to the near-by river. He shouted back: "Sorry for the manners Hinata-chan, ill be right back!"

The shocked Hinata sat up and thought of Naruto: his manliness, his manners, his kindness. She liked him so much. She decided to prepare dinner so she pulled out two binto boxes and began to warm it up.

**---Naruto by the water,**

**Ino's watching eyes---**

---INNER INO—AAAAH!! YESS!! ME… NARUTO… ME… WATCH HIM BATHE!!! AAAAAA!!!----

She watched Naruto wash himself. how perverted of u ino.. dang… After he was done, he got out of the water (Ino: AAAAAH!!) and changed into clean clothes. (I take a deep breath. Finally…)

**---That's enough Ino---**

Naruto, now rested and clean, found a kind looking Hinata sitting pleasantly with two boxes of food.

"Here Naruto-kun. I made you dinner."

"Thanks so much Hinata-chan. You make such good wife Hinata!"

She became bright red.

You probably know what inos thinking so im not going to bother.

It was now getting dark so Hinata bathed and put her pjs on and went to the tent. Naruto already had on his night clothes and was wearing his little hat he wore before he always went to bed.

Hinata blushed and laughed at the sight of her crush in sleeping clothes.

"Well, Hinata, you can go on inside and rest while…"

"Naruto-kun, I'm not going to rest again… Please Naruto-kun, go inside."

Naruto was impressed by the firmness in her voice. "All right Hinata-chan. Be careful!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She brought out her kunai and activated her Byakugan.

Naruto stared at this sight and was amazed at how strong Hinata was. Naruto felt, strange. A kind of pleasant feeling.

The watch was done and Hinata walked inside the tent.

"That was amazing Hinata-chan!" For some reason, he was really impressed at the way she fought of that rouge ninja who for some reason was psychotic. Naruto ran out but Hinata gently pushed him back inside and let him know that she was watching the tent and that Naruto should feel safe. She defeated the rouge and continued her watch.

Its not that Naruto underestimates her female friend, its just that, well he doesn't want Hinata getting hurt. Hinata realized this: 'Naruto-kun cares for me so much, ill do my best to show him that I care for him too!'

Naruto was waiting in the tent and hugged Hinata when she finally came in. "that was awesome Hinata-chan! You're the best!!!" Hinata blushed and shyly looked away. One second later she looked into his eyes taking in the moment when right then, Naruto saw just how beautiful and innocent those eyes were. He quickly closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head… "Hehe…"

Hinata got cozy in her sleeping bag while Naruto was unrolling his.. right next to hers. She blushed and he plopped himself right next to cozy Hinata. He turned to face Hinata and put his face on his left hand, supported by his elbow.

"Well, goodnight Hinata-chan! See you in the morning." He said happily, like nothing was going on.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun! See y…." Naruto fell asleep. 'So cute.' Hinata thought.

She blushed about Naruto being this close to her and that they slept together, so close. But she liked it so she went to sleep with a cute smile over her face.

**---Still on those damn trees,**

**spying on our friends---**

---INNER Ino--- Damit!!! There probably making out or, or,… having fierce sex!!!... NO! The tent would be shaking… or maybe not so fierce… STOP!! I will not allow this!!!---

Ino slowly tripped and stumbled and got leaves tangled into her hair while finding a cozy (or not so cozy) spot to sleep… on the tree (ha-ha). She on the other hand of Hinata.. fell asleep with a frown.

**NEXT CHAPTER: HINATA AND NARUTO WAKES UP AND CONTINUES THE MISSION. FIGHT SCENE! DOES NARUTO FINALLY REALIZE HIS TRUE FEELINGS ABOUT HINATA(-CHAN) OR WILL HE BE AS DENSE AS EVER?? STAY TUNED: CHAPTER III! **

Copyright©MasterSage1493 lol


	3. Awesome battle time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yet… hehe

INO INTRUSION!

Chapter III

**Summary: Naruto and Hinata go on a mission together… Alone. Little do they realize that a very angry, disappointed Ino is spying on them. Right when things get good… Funny NaruHina. **

**Read everything: No skipping! Oh, and please review (my first fic)**

_Naruto and Hinata were sleeping in a tent together. Ino is spying on them. The true mission starts here…_

Hinata woke up peacefully the next morning. As she opened her eyes, she saw Naruto's face so close. She didn't blush. 'He's so cute when he's asleep.' I love this'!!

She took his hand and closed her eyes back.

---Naruto felt something in his sleep. A hand. So soft and gentle. He held it tighter.---

As they both woke up, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Then Hinata blushed a little and Naruto looked down. Hinata let go of his hand and Naruto fell back asleep.

When Naruto woke up, he realized Hinata wasn't there and then felt the heat of a fire and the smell of breakfast. He smiled a huge smile. 'Hinata-chan is the best!'

He got out of the tent and stretched. Hinata blushed.

"Morning, Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Up so early! Wow, you made breakfast. Yes!" he told her. Hinata smiled to him and continued to make their food.

After they ate, Hinata told Naruto that she was going to shower. Naruto told her that he was going to clean up camp and collect more firewood.

Naruto made 3 clones.

"All right, who's going out for the fire wood?" the real Naruto asked.

"Rock paper scissors!"

"Yes!"

"All right!"

Two Naruto clones, including the real Naruto, had paper and another one had rock.

"Damn…"

The Naruto clone went off to get some firewood. He (the clone) turned to see two Naruto's cleaning the dishes and straightening the tent. Then he entered the forest.

**---Ino's poor, pathetic story---**

Ino was still sleeping… right…

She woke up finally and saw Naruto approaching. 'Did he see me??' she wondered. Ino jumped to the other side of the tree. Naruto powered up a Rasengan and cut through the branch. The force of the attack sent Ino off the tree and right when she was falling the tree branch that was cut off smacked her on the head and sent her to the ground. Poor Ino.

She got up and tipped-toed behind Naruto, when he bent down, and right when she was about to jump off, Naruto picked up the long branch, put it half on his shoulder and swung it around, hitting Ino off her feet right into a bush. Naruto just walked off with the humongous branch.

Ino was dusty, had mites on her from the bush and scratches and bruises and leaves and twigs in her hair.

'I hate everybody' she mumbled.

**---Back to Naruto and Hinata---**

Naruto was walking back to the grounds where he found the small tent and folded up clothes on a tree stub. 'They sure did good for a short amount of time,' He thought. The real Naruto was inside the tent, getting his gear and packing it into holsters for his kunai and shuriken. He was packing his scrolls and stuff, so clone Naruto went by the river to clean his hands of sap, only to find a bathing Hinata there.

He ducked into the bushes and saw her smooth body, glistening in the water and how she looked peaceful. And damn sexy. Naruto did the seal for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and blew up in smoke with a smile.

At camp Naruto was done packing for himself and Hinata so they were ready to go. All they left behind was the tent and the fireplace (I don't they should bring the fire…) He was sitting on the stump when the information the clone saw came backed to him. His mind was in shock and he started thinking about what he (or the clone) saw. He felt his member hardening.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Oh!!" Naruto began to sweat from nervousness. "Hey Hinata-chan!"

Hinata was shocked and happy to see that Naruto-kun packed for the mission. "Wow Naruto-kun. You packed!" she gave a cute smile. Naruto gazed at Hinata and felt the sensation again. How beautiful she was, how _big_ she was, and how nice and… sexy….

She thought the same, sitting there, gazing at her. How handsome he was, how strong and helpful, how courageous and how… sexy….

"Well!" Naruto said when it was mission time. "Were off!!"

**---Naruto and Hinata finally begin their mission with the cause of delay**

**might just be their growing feelings for each other---**

**---Naruto and Hinata walk through the forest, following the map to the place they were hoping to meet the scroll thief. The thief came out of a house they found and they began following him.---**

**A/N:**In case your wondering, Ino is still in her little own story but she will be mentioned in the next chapter. Thanks for reading this far, it'll only get better. Go'head, read on, read ON!!!

Naruto and Hinata were trailing him when he stopped. He turned around. He was light skinned with dark cut marks all over his face. He wore a blue and green cloak and possessed no head band.

"Show yourselves," he said in a low, gruff voice. Naruto was determined to win the fight and show Hinata his power. He pulled out a kunai and launched it at scar-face.

Scar-face deflected it with a kunai right when Naruto and Hinata jumped out.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Takanami. I'm here to collect secret and powerful scrolls from every Kage to become supreme ruler. That is my ninja way DATTEBAYO!!"

"Yah, not gonna happen dude," Naruto said. Takanami pulled out a katana and showed his ready stance.

"Prove it, squirt" he told Naruto. Hinata powered her Byakugan and ran straight to the man.

"Hinata," Naruto said. He concentrated his chakra and prepared to do Wind Release: Wind Destruction to blast him away if anything happened to Hinata-chan.

Takanami brought his katana back horizontally and was about to stab Hinata when she calmly performed a juuken against the side of the sword.

"Eight palm strike: Juuken!" and blasted him against ground. Hinata breathed a satisfied breath. Naruto ran up to Hinata and Hinata gave him a hi-five without looking at him. Takanami stood up and coughed blood.

He performed the Tori: the Water Seal. "Giant Water Wave!" A huge jet of water came surging out of his mouth. Naruto and Hinata jumped out of the way when he shouted, "Water Needles: Separation!" and the jet of water split into a whole bunch of needles. They bombarded Naruto and Hinata and the fell to the ground.

"Hinata, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Naruto-kun" she coughed. She was closest to the blast so she was seriously damaged. Naruto looked mad as ever.

"Don't hurt Hinata-chan! Aarrgh!" he roared. "Wind Release (futon!)! Wind destruction!" A humongous blast of air surged from his hand and blasted Takanami from the ground. He hit a tree and Naruto was pounding him against the tree with angry taijutsu. Naruto flipped and did a kick off the tree to help Hinata.

"No, Naruto-kun. Continue, your doing a great job. Defeat him!" Naruto felt a surge of warmth and energy flow through him.

Takanami stood up, bleeding in several places, especially the back where the sharp bark of the tree pierced his flesh. He laughed and gave an evil pose.

"Off to help your girlfriend. Sad. What kind of shinobi are you?"

"A one who helps his friends."

"How sweet." He pulled out his katana. He stared Naruto down with a dirty look.

Naruto shouted, "TEME!!" and ran towards him. He smiled and with that, water leaked from his chest.

Naruto thought, 'Mizu Bunshin (Water)' Water really started to leak. 'Explosive?' and right then, The Bunshin blew up and Naruto was sent flying back towards the true Takanami which was in an equal condition, so Naruto realized that he performed a Genjutsu when he was trying to help Hinata. Naruto flipped in the air and faced the opponent, right when he slashed him across his stomach area. It was a neat slice; blood was trickling down from all over the straight line of red. Naruto hissed and let out a low scream. Hinata yelled.

"Naruto!" and then she flinched. She realized that the water that comes out of him is poisonous and temporarily paralyzes your body when your skin absorbs it.

Naruto had one eye open and small drops of blood on his face.

"Oh, your gonna get it now, bitch." Naruto ran to him and Takanami roared, "Water Dragon Bullets!" right when Naruto was a foot away. He ducked, but Takanami was expecting that. Takanami did a small flip to get behind Naruto and stabbed him right through the chest.

Naruto let out a shrill of fear and pain: "AAAH!!" he fell to his knees with the sword in his chest.

**HINATA CRIED, "NARUTO!!!"**

**NEXT CHAPTER: HAS THIS MISSION GONE HAYWIRE? WILL HINATA BE ABLE TO SAVE NARUTO, OR HERSELF? REMEMBER, THIS IS MY FANFIC, NARUTO CAN DIE!!! STAY TUNE TO FIND OUT!!!**


	4. Fights, Love, and ino

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Hinata will…. Hehe…

INO INTRUSION!!

Chapter IV

**Summary: Naruto and Hinata go on a mission together… Alone. Little do they realize that a very angry, disappointed Ino is spying on them. Right when things get good… Funny NaruHina. **

**Read everything: No skipping! Oh, and please review (my first fic)**

_**Flashback:**_ _Naruto ran to him and Takanami roared "Water Dragon Bullets!" right when Naruto was a foot away. He ducked, but Takanami was expecting that. Takanami did a small flip to get behind Naruto and stabbed him right through the chest. _

_Naruto let out a shrill of fear and pain: "AAAH!!" he fell to his knees with the sword in his chest. _

_**HINATA CRIED, "NARUTO!!!"**_

Hinata stared at her crush, who just was starting to like her, stabbed in the back with a katana right through his right lung.

Naruto fell in fear and pain at the sight of a blade through him. He must not look weak. He must prove to himself and to Hinata that he is not weak: he is strong. He is future HOKAGE!

Naruto fell. The katana was wet with water and was now directly inside him. The poison was inside him now and was taking over his body. The sword hit a near-vital point, which meant that the poison would possess him fast. He hit the ground on his side. He closed his eyes and slept.

_Hinata looking at him with deep, caring eyes._

_Hinata hugging him after a day's hard work. _

_Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. _

Hinata glared at Takanami with anger, disgust, and hatred. She performed the Byakugan seal (criss-cross your fingers and put up your first index) and expelled the water from her body; her water chakra allowing this. She did this at great risk because the streams of water could cut her skin, and kill her. It also took a lot of chakra.

"Your going to die here, Taka- whatever…" she smiled a tough-girl smile. She extended her right hand straight back at an upper angle and her left arm straight at a low angle: the Divination Stance. She darted towards an un-expecting Takanami.

"Eight trigrams: Gentle Fist!" She managed to seal 34 tenketsus. She performed the seal, did the stance and told him:

"You're in my field of Divination. This should kill you. Eight trigrams: 64 Palms!" She charged to Takanami and closed off 64 tenketsus. She kicked him against that famous tree and ran to Naruto. He got back up which stopped her in her tracks.

"I thought I would never use this." Her voice was tough. It scared him.

"Eight trigrams: 128 Palms!" He tried to deflect her but she was way too fast. She hit him extra hard which probably closed 135 points…. Oh how Hinata was mad. She finished it off: "Kaiten! (Rotation!)" Takanami was sent flying to the ground. He was about to get up Hinata roared, "EMPTY PALM!" and he fell into unconsciousness without even being touched. She ran to Naruto.

_Naruto was picturing Hinata-chan's face. Then, it became reality._

She was spilling tears over his face and gave him such an amazing, caring look. Naruto gave her a weak smile. Hinata was about to remove the sword but Naruto stopped her. He slowly got up. Hinata was amazed by his strength.

"Let me show you an ultimate power, for you, Hinata-chan." She smiled (with teeth!!!) and stood back.

Anger welled up in him. He gave a smirk and with that, his eyes became catlike and red, fingernails longer, and teeth large and wide. The Kyubii awakened, and the swirl of visible chakra was outlined in his stomach. Red chakra was visible, swirling around the bleeding container, and he gave a roar of pain and a release of anger. He turned on his heels and ran straight towards Takanami.

Takanami, who was now standing like a fool, was scared for his life. His life… say goodbye.

Naruto did him like a punching bag. One punch took him off his feet and Naruto kept him levitating with blows. He did one power-punch to the ground and jumped from the crater he created, with Taka-whatever in the centre.

He bent his neck and formed his chakra into a fake-tail and swiftly and painlessly removed the katana that was still in him. He (the tail) threw it to Takanami, landing point down, inches away from his face.

He smiled a smile, not a maniacal, wide toothed smile, but a grin, his famous grin. His fingernails became small again and when he opened his eyes, Hinata found those deep ocean blue eyes that she fell in love with. His shirt was ripped, but his skin no longer.

**---Ino---**

She finally got out of the bush when she realized everyone was gone. She cried in frustration: "Where the &$$ is everybody!!!!!" She was fed up. She was about to turn away when she saw an explosion of water rise over the trees far away. She ran to the place and found Naruto and Hinata facing an odd, powerful looking man. Then Ino remembered, 'Isn't that the former Sannin of the water village, the one with the weird ninja way dattebayo?' Ino was thinking how they were fighting a Kage level ninja.

Hinata was on the ground and looked hurt. Naruto was getting angry and engaged Takanami. He did good, really good.

"Ahh, that's my man!!" Naruto pinned him against a tree and started pounding him. After engaging him for the last time, Ino saw Takanami do some flip and stab Naruto!

'OH MY GOODNESS!' She was about to run to him but she was frozen in fear. She literally could not move. She prayed that Hinata would protect Naruto and when she got up; she knew that her hopes came true.

Ino was still shocked until the point when Naruto (kyubii Naruto) killed him with a punch. She jumped down the tree, but knowing me and the story, she tripped on a branch on her way down.

**---Back to our scary battle scene---**

Hinata ran to Naruto and they hugged and hugged until Naruto said,

"I'm so proud Hinata-chan! You've changed, for the better!"

"Naruto-kun, I'm just glad your ok." She let out one tear, but Naruto wiped it off. Her smooth face… Hinata touched his hand and as the space between their faces closed, they both heard rustling in the nearby trees.

They pulled out a kunai and did their stances.

**---Ino ran in a nearby bush to cover herself--- **

**---Poor Ino---**

**---"I hate everybody…..---**

They realized it was nothing, so Naruto relaxed his stance and went over to Takanami. He rummaged through his stuff until he found the scroll. On the scroll, he red:

**NI**

Naruto then realized that this is one of the scrolls of the Nidaime, the Second Hokage. He felt a surge of happiness, and felt very proud: He fought for a Kage's scroll, and got it back!

He caught up with Hinata, and headed back to the tent; Naruto's arm over her soft neck, Hinata's arm across his back. They held each other close, never wanting to let go.

**---Ino jumped out of the bush and spat in it, out of frustration. She was walking back when…---**

"Ahhhhh!!!" Ino shrieked when she saw a wild squirrel jump on her head. She tried to get him off but he dug his claws in her messed up, dusty head.

"Eakkkkkkkh!!!!!" She grabbed it by its' tail and flung it against a tree!! The nin-squirrel (ha-ha, just kidding) jumped of the tree and charged to Ino.

Ino panted in fear: "no, no, no, aaaAAAAA!!" the squirrel grabbed at her legs and was about to bite the rabies into Ino when she kicked of the squirrel when she screamed out her new Jutsu: "Mind Control: Squirrel Body!!!" (yes, this is Ino's new Jutsu… what is the world coming to??) The squirrel made out like a robot, rose on two legs and waddled on out….

When 5 more came out of the very bush she spat on……

**---Naruto and Hinata thought they heard the cry of an animal when Ino shrieked. They didn't care: They had each other---**

Naruto fell to the ground at their campsite and Hinata pulled out her famous ointment. She rubbed it on his chest, she tried to look serious but when she saw Naruto close his eyes and smile to the sky, she blushed, smiled and continued on. Naruto was an inch from falling asleep when he realized there was a tent, and a sleeping bag on soft ground so he weakly crawled to the tent only to find Hinata there. He stooped in and crawled inside. He zipped up the tent and turned to face a quiet, beautiful Hinata.

He touched her face and she smiled and turned a deep red when he approached her face.

"I found out something during this mission, Hinata-chan."

"W-wha-t Naruto-kun?"

"This…" he closed the space between their lips. His soft lips touched hers and he continued to kiss; when the color returned to Hinata, she was no longer red, but comfortable, in Naruto's hands. She fell into the kiss and started holding Naruto. He felt her sexy Hyuuga Hair, and her warm back, all the way down to her soft hips. Their tongues met and they tasted each other's mouths. It was wonderful; Hinata was the happiest Hyuuga alive. She pressed herself into Naruto, feeling his wonderful body. Both Naruto's hands met her backside and squeezed. Hinata laughed. They fell into the kiss once more when…

They heard rustling.

They unzipped the tent only to find a poor Ino, covered in slime and scratches, bruises and black and blue marks, and hardly any clothes: a ripped shirt at the bottom, torn pants and a missing shoe.

She let out a fit of anger and frustration. "Ugggghh!!"

Naruto and Hinata stood before her and looked at each other. They began to laugh at poor, poor Ino.

"Umm, what happened?" questioned Naruto.

"Well," she calmly stated, "I was trying to find you guys when I tripped and fell through the forest, no trail to follow, no CLEARED PATH!!!" She began to lose her _calm_.

"I HAD TO SLEEP ON A TREE BRANCH, AND WHEN I WOKE UP, I OF COURSE, **FELL** OFF THE TREE AND TRIED TO FIND YOU GUYS!! I WAS IN THE FOREST WHEN I THOUGHT I HEARD NARUTO COMING SO, I HID BEHIND THE TREE WHEN NARUTO ATTACKED THE VERY TREE I WAS STANDING ON, KNOCKING ME OFF AND HITTING MY HEAD WITH THE FALLING BRANCH. WHEN I GOT UP, I WAS SENT FLYING INTO A BUSH!!!

"I CONTINUED TRYING TO FIND YOU WHEN I SEE YOU GUYS, IN BATTLE, AND WAIT, IN SHOCK, AND BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, WHEN I THOUGHT YOU SAW ME, BLAH, BLAH!! I RAN INTO ANOTHER BUSH TO HIDE FROM YOUR **DAMN** BYAKUGAN. WHEN I GOT OUT MY CLOTHES WERE RUINED AND I WAS MENTALLY SCARRED FOR LIFE. OH, AND DID I FORGET TO MENTION I WAS **ATTACKED BY SAVIGE SQUIRRELS!**

UGGGHH!!!!"

Naruto and Hinata laughed their lungs out. The collected themselves, and offered Ino something to eat.

Naruto interrupted Ino's obvious answer with, "oh, I think one of my clones, now that I think of it the one who was sent to get the fire wood, ate the last binto. Hehe.. my bad…"

Ino passed out. Naturally.

**---In the end, Naruto still ended up carrying Ino's unconscious body, but with a happy, satisfied Hinata-Chan---**

**"INOOOO!!!" **Tsunade stared slimy Ino down with a pulse at her temple.

"Tsunade-s-sama… umm, you must under-s-stand.. umm.. I… uh… crap…"

Tsunade pulled out a scroll and handed it to sad Ino.

"Your punishment!!"

"D-Ranked: PIG FEEDING!!! AHHH!!!!!AAAAA!!!!"

Hinata and Naruto were in the back of Tsunade's office, smiling, holding hands.

"I HATE EVERYBODY!!!!!"

Ino stormed out as Sakura walked in. She slapped Tsunade a hi-five.

"Tsunade-sama, looks like we got rid of Emo-Ino!! Hehe... and," she looked at our favorite couple, "Second mission: success."

Tsunade looked proud and then she said, "Naruto, Hinata, the scroll." Naruto handed the scroll. "Very good. Im proud. Tertiary mission: Success!!"

Everyone walked out of the office with a smile. Except…

Ino

**WELL, WHAT DID YOU THINK?? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! I THINK IT'S DONE, DO YOU? THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
